Come What May
by Tempest Akasha Ravenclaw
Summary: Ruthie decides to help Martin out with a math project as long as he'll take her to her first real 'high school party'. That party changes everything forever between the two of them... not what you think.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of 7th Heaven so don't sue me. I only own my plot and all the characters you don't recognize. Oh and in this Chapter I don't own Montel either. Montel Williams owns himself. TAR

Chapter 1.

Ruthie sighed. She was all alone in the house. Her parents were out doing what they do best: preaching and food shopping. Lucy and Kevin were up in their apartment with Savannah, and Martin? Where on earth was he? He should have been home hours ago.

Ruthie finished her homework and headed downstairs. She flipped on the T.V. and started watching Montel. She was so engrossed in the program that she didn't hear the door open or someone walk up behind the couch.

"Hey Ruthie I'm home."

"AGH!" Ruthie screamed and practically fell off the couch.

"Sorry. I thought you heard me come in." Martin sat beside her. Ruthie composed herself on the couch and turned off the T.V. "What were you watching?"

"Montel it was a really good episode." Ruthie suddenly got up and headed for the kitchen. "I'm starving, you want anything?" Martin got up and followed her to the kitchen.

"Yeah." He waited for her to take some things out of the fridge and then got what he wanted.

As they sat making their sandwiches they started talking about their day.

"My math test was a killer. I'm just glad that that's over." Martin said. Ruthie smiled.

"You know I could help you with your math. I might be two years younger then you but I do know a thing or two about school since I like skipped 3 grades." Martin looked at her surprised. He never new that about her.

"That's cool. I got a math project coming up onsomethingIcan't even pernounceand I could really use all the help I can get." Ruthie smiled. She liked the idea of helping Martin out.

"Sure I'll see what I can do."

"Ruthie! Martin where are you?" Annie Camden yelled from the entrance way. Ruthie took her plate and Martin's plate to the sink and rinsed them off.

"Well if you need me you know where to find me." Ruthie went into the parlor where her mom was talking to Sam and David.

"I'm going upstairs. I already finished my home work but I'm rather tired so I'm going to take a nap before dinner."

A/N: This is my first 7th Heaven fan fiction. I hope you like it. RR please! TAR


	2. Chapter 2

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of 7th Heaven so don't sue me. I only own my plot and all the characters you don't recognize. TAR

Chapter 2

"Where's Ruthie?" Eric asked after kissing his wife and looking around the full kitchen. Lucy, Kevin, and Savannah, were there along with Sam, David, Martin, Simon, Matt, and Sarah.

"She said she was taking a nap. I'll go get her up." Martin stood up and headed up to Ruthie's room.

Martin quietly crept up to Ruthie's door and knocked lightly. "Ruthie time to get up. Dinner's ready." He listened to see if he could here her but he heard nothing. He opened the door and saw her sleeping on her bed. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. He gently shook her.

Ruthie could hear someone call her name. She couldn't recognize the voice. Someone's arm was gently shaking her awake. Ruthie turned and opened her eyes. Martin was sitting next to her. She sat up. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Dinner's ready. I called you from the hallway but you didn't answer me so I came in and woke you up that's all." Martin rambled on.

"Thanks. I'll be right down. I gotta go splash cold water on my face first." Ruthie got up and headed to the bathroom. Martin went back downstairs.

"She'll be right down." Annie just nodded and continued dishing out dinner to everyone. Ruthie walked into the dining room a few minutes later and took her usual place between Martin and David.

"So Ruthie how was school?" Annie asked.

"Fine. I got my English report back today. I got an 'A'."

"That's great honey!" Ruthie smiled and soon the conversation was off of her. She was grateful for that. She never really liked so much attention. Well okay…when she was little she craved all the attention she could get but as she got older she was happy not to get noticed.

"Ruthie, mom, dad, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, and I want to catch a show tonight and I was wondering or hoping that maybe you could watch the twins and Savannah." Ruthie groaned. She loved her brothers and her niece but did she really want to watch them for an entire night?

"Sure. It's a Saturday night…what else would I be doing?" Everyone looked up at her. Ever since she and Vincent broke up she had been rather distant. "What?"

"Nothing," Lucy sighed. "Thanks for watching Savannah and the twins. We'll be leaving in about an hour. Sarah and I will do the dishes as a major thank you."

Ruthie smiled. "Thanks." She'd do anything to get out of doing the dishes.

After dinner Martin went upstairs to start on his math project. He heard the front door close about an hour later just when Lucy said they were gonna leave. He heard what sounded like a stampede running up the stairs. He opened his bedroom door in time to see Sam and David run into their room. Ruthie, who was holding a crying Savannah was right behind them.

"I didn't say you have to go to bed now! I just said make sure your homework is done and get ready to take your showers." Ruthie tried to calm Savannah down. She looked over at Martin's room and noticed that he was looking at her. "What?"

Martin laughed. "Sounds like your having a really fun time." Ruthie threw Savannah's spit up towel at him. "Hey what was that for?" He asked in mock anger.

"Well since you're the one laughing at me I figured you can help me watch the kids." Martin backed up into his room.

"Oh no, I've got to start on my math project."

"Come on Martin…I already told you I'd help you with your project at least you could help me keep an eye on the kids. Oh…and let me go with you to the party next Friday night." Martin sighed. He was trapped.

"Oh all right. What do you want me to do, and we'll talk about the party later" Ruthie mischievously smiled.

"Well I want you to coax Sam and David from their room while I walk Savannah around to hopefully get her to sleep." Martin walked out of his room and knocked on the twins door.

"Come on boys. Wanna go downstairs and watch baseball?" The door opened and Sam looked out.

"Okay." Sam and David walked out of their room and headed downstairs.

"How'd you do that?" Martin just shrugged and went downstairs.

"That boy amazes me with everything he does." Ruthie said aloud to Savannah who just cooed in response.

Ruthie walked downstairs a few minutes later. Savannah was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Ruthie placed the baby in her bassinette then turned to Martin and the twins. "Savannah's asleep, how's the game going ?"

"Good but I think someone's a bit tired." Martin cocked his head to the right where Sam was sleeping at the other end of the couch." I'll bring the boys upstairs. Get the stuff for your math project and we'll start that down here so that I can keep an eye on Savannah till everyone gets home."

Martin woke up Sam and helped get him and David up the stairs. Ruthie helped the twins get into their pajamas while Martin got his math book and laptop and set it up in the kitchen.

"You have everything you need?" Martin nodded. Ruthie sat next to him and looked over his notes. "So what do you need me to do?"

"I just need you here incase I get caught on something." Martin started to type. As Ruthie looked at the screen her leg accidentally brushed against Martin's. He looked over at her and she suddenly got all flustered and moved away from him.

"I'm thirsty. I'm gonna grab a water. You want anything?" Martin nodded and went back to typing.

__

Why did I get all flushed? I just barely touched him and I suddenly feel all weird around him? How pathetic is that? Ruthie got her glass of water and put one for Martin on the table. "I'll be right back I'm gonna check on Savannah."

Martin looked up as Ruthie retreated to the parlor. He thought it was kind of weird that she suddenly moved away from him after their legs accidentally brushed against each other.

When she came back she made sure that she sat far enough away from Martin so that they would not touch in any way. She need to figure out why all of a sudden he was making her feel this way…

A/N: How will the project turn out? What will Martin do about the party? What are Ruthie's new feeling's towards Martin and does he feel the same way? Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming please! TAR


	3. Chapter 3

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of 7th Heaven so don't sue me. I only own my plot and all the characters you don't recognize. Also the italics in the story are peoples thoughts. TAR

Chapter 3

Tuesday morning:

Ruthie groaned as she hit the repulsive alarm clock. She hadn't gotten much sleep because she was up helping Martin out with his math project for the second night in a row. She got up and grabbed her clothes for school.

She new that she only had to compete with Martin for the use of the shower this early in the morning. She hoped he was still in his room so she could have a clean getaway with out having to see him as much as possible. She still was confused about how he makes her feel. She's his friend, nothing more. She toiled over this the whole time she was in the shower.

As she finished getting dressed there was a knock on the door. "Ruthie are you almost done in there?"

Ruthie opened the door and Martin was standing in front of her in a wife beater and a pair of gray sweatpants. _Damn! He looks hot first thing in the morning! _Ruthie backed up so that she could let Martin through. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Ruthie ran back into her room and shut her door leaving Martin to wonder what was wrong with her.

As Martin got ready for school he reviewed the past few days in his mind. Nothing seemed out of place or different about anyone but something has been bothering Ruthie and he intended on finding out what it was. He finished up and walked out of the bathroom. He went down to the kitchen to see if Ruthie was waiting for him.

"Morning Martin." Annie said once he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Mrs. Camden. Has Ruthie come down yet?" Annie shook her head.

"I'm making some breakfast for the boys do you want anything?"

"No that's okay. I'm gonna grab something on the way. Can you just tell Ruthie that I'll be out in my car waiting for her."

"You can tell me yourself I'm right behind you." Martin turned around to see Ruthie standing behind him, her backpack slung over her shoulder and piece of buttered toast in her hand.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later mom. Tell Sam and David to have a good day at school." Ruthie headed out behind Martin and shut the door behind her.

On the way to school the ride was relatively quiet.

"Hey Ruthie?"

"Yeah?" Ruthie turned and looked over at Martin.

"Why do you want me to take you to the party on Friday night?" Ruthie shrugged.

"I don't know. I just want to go to my first real high school party and knowing your going to be there might make me feel more comfortable." Ruthie turned and looked out the window. Martin smiled. He was happy that Ruthie wanted him there because she can trust him. He felt good about that…REAL good.

They made it to school in plenty of time for the first bell. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, you got baseball practice today?" Martin nodded. "I'll wait for you."

"Okay, I should be done by four." Ruthie closed her locker and headed to her homeroom.

"Man I just want today to be over!" Ruthie's friend Melody exclaimed after getting her History test back. "I can't believe I got a 53! My mom's gonna kill me!"

"Mel calm down! Stay after school and I'll help you study. I have to wait for Martin anyway. Let's get to lunch cause I'm starving." Ruthie picked up her bag and headed with Melody to the lunch room.

Walking into the lunchroom Ruthie first spotted Mac, Martin's friend that Ruthie used to have a little crush on, that was until Martin actually told him that she liked him. That totally got her mad at Martin for a whole week and she realized that Mac was definitely her type of guy. He was nice but more of a womanizer.

"Let's go eat with your brother and his friend." Melody said looking over at Mac. Ruthie rolled her eyes. She's so lucky that she didn't like Mac anymore or she'd be fighting with her best friend for a guys attention and she hated the thought of that.

"Oh alright, and by the way Martin is NOT my brother."

"Okay….okay….I know. It's just that that's what most people call him 'cause he lives with you."

"Yeah well it's just temporary. He's moving back with his dad as soon as he gets back from Iraq."

"Yeah well it sound's like you don't want him around." Ruthie sighed. That wasn't true at all. She did like having Martin around. She actually loved having him around but everyone thought he was her brother and she didn't need that. She had four brothers what she needed around was a friend. She didn't really have many guy friends.

"Yeah well I do like him and want him around. I'm just sick and tired of people calling us related. I mean it just gets really annoying. I already have six brothers and sisters." They sat down and waited for the boys to even notice them.

"Oh hey Ruthie, Melody, what's up?" Mac asked sitting next to Melody.

"Not much, just want this week to be over." Ruthie nodded in agreement.

"The only thing that's keeping me going is the party on Friday night." Mac and Melody looked at her with funny expressions on their faces.

"Party?" Ruthie nodded taking a bite of her chicken sandwich.

"There's a party at the Cordon's house on Friday and Martin's taking me in return of me guiding him along on this Math Project."

"You are?" Mac asked Martin. Martin just nodded.

"You should come with me so that Martin can do his own thing and I wont be alone."

"Hey Martin can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Mac practically dragged Martin out of the crowded cafeteria and into the hallway which was rather quieter.

"What do you want Mac?" Martin asked straitening out his jacket.

"Why'd you invite Ruthie to the party?" Martin looked at Mac like he was crazy. What business was it of his that he invited Ruthie…even though Ruthie basically invited herself.

"I didn't invite her. She heard about the party from somewhere and asked if I was going and I told her I was. She said she'd help me with my math project if I'd take her to the party and I really need her help with it so I agreed. It's none of your business anyway. I thought you didn't like Ruthie anymore."

"I don't! It's just how are we supposed to find some hotties when your babysitting Ruthie?"

"You're crazy! Ruthie's old enough to take care of herself and I haven't been in the mood to find any 'hotties' lately, so they're all yours for the taking, now can we please go back inside I'm hungry and lunch is almost over." Martin turned and left only to be greeted with the lunch bell. "Damn it! Thanks a lot Mac!" Martin ran inside to grab his books.

"Hey what happened to the two of you…you missed most of lunch. Here take this." Ruthie handed him a package of Oreo's. I know its not much but at least its something."

"Thanks a lot Ruthie." He patted her shoulder. "I'll see you after practice." Martin took off one way while Melody and Ruthie headed the other way.

"I think he _likes_ you." Melody said as she exchanged books in her locker.

"What are you talking about?" Melody shut her locker.

"Martin, I think he _likes_ you, and I know you like him." Ruthie just gave her a funny look.

"No, we're just friends. I doubt he'd ever like me that way anyways." Ruthie brushed Melody's comment off as she headed into her History class.

__

No, he can't like me. That's not true. He doesn't like me. Ruthie slammed her locker shut and headed to the library to meet with Melody. They stayed in there till they both became restless. "Let's go and watch the boys play. I wouldn't mind seeing Mac…and I know you want to see Martin. God only knows that its been about three hours since you last seen him." Melody had to duck away from getting playfully hit by her best friend.

"Let's just go or I'll make you study more. " Melody grabbed her notebook and headed towards the door.

"Come on guys!" Melody yelled when they got to the baseball field.

"You know this is only a practice right?"

"Oh yeah I forgot."

__

Man he is really good out there. I bet it wont take the scouts long to realize how good he is. Ruthie watched the rest of the practice in awe.

An hour later the practice was over and Martin and Mac made their way over to the waiting girls. Mac sidled up beside Melody and Martin sat next to Ruthie. "So how were we?" Mac asked draping a hand around Melody.

"Eww get off of me you're all gross and sweaty." Melody shoved Mac away.

"Well duh they just came from practice. You guys were awesome." Ruthie turned to Martin. "It'll only be a matter of time before a scout finds you and takes you away from Glenoak." Both Mac and Melody see the way that Martin and Ruthie are looking at each other and start to gag.

"What?" Ruthie and Martin asked at the same time.

"Why don't you to get a clue. Mac will you walk me home, I'm kinda getting weird vibes over here."

"Sure. I'll catch you later." Mac and Melody headed off to the Junior's parking lot.

"What was that all about?" Martin asked looking over at his retreating best friend.

"I think I have an idea." Ruthie got up and started walking towards Martins car, not looking back. Martin ran to catch up.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Not particularly, no." Ruthie said no more as they made their way back home.

__

A/N: I hope you all like this extra long chapter! I had fun writing it but I go home on the weekends and so my laptop is not connected to the internet till like Sunday nights. Thanks to all who have reviewed and keep them coming.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of 7th Heaven so don't sue me. I only own my plot and all the characters you don't recognize. Also the italics in the story are people's thoughts. TAR

Chapter 4

Thursday night

"Come on Martin, How long does this project have to be anyway?" Ruthie groaned as she sat next to Martin in the kitchen for the fourth night in a row. Not that she minded. She had been thinking of him more and more over the past few days. She still didn't know how she felt toward him though. She knew she had to make a decision soon thought because the thought of him being with another girl repulsed her. That had to mean something right?

"It's only two pages more. I should be finished tonight." Martin went back to typing and Ruthie reviewed the page and smiled. Martin was doing a really good job. His notes were immaculate and the examples and graphs were an excellent bonus.

"Ruthie! Can you come help me in the living room?" Annie yelled.

"Yeah I'll be right there." Ruthie got up and went to see what her mother wanted. "Yes?"

"Can you put the laundry away for me? I have to start supper and call Mary so I don't have time to put these away." She handed Ruthie the basket of clothes and headed into the kitchen. Ruthie sighed as she lugged the heavy basket upstairs.

"How's the project going?" Annie asked as she got the ingredients out for her lasagna.

"Really good. I'm so grateful for Ruthie's help. She really knows her stuff. Without her I would seriously have failed this report."

"Well I'm glad she could help you, but I'm curious to know what does she get out of this…I know my daughter. I know that she doesn't really do much without some kind of reward to her."

"She's a kind hearted person but I am doing something in return for her too." Annies' eyebrow rose. She didn't like how that sounded. Martin saw her reaction and decided to clarify himself. "I mean there's a party tomorrow night and she asked me to take her. She wants to go to her first 'official' high school party."

"I'm not sure if she's ready for that kind of thing Martin."

"Well she wanted to make sure that I was going because that way she will know someone and feel safe. I'll keep my eye on her and make sure nothing goes wrong. I'm sure everything will be fine because it's right up the street at the Cordon's house. I'm not sure if there will be adults there but Ruthie and I are both smart enough to make the right decisions. You know I would never do anything to jeopardize my stay here."

"I know and Eric and I trust you both. I just have to make a final discussion with Eric and I'll let you know by tomorrow afternoon." Martin nodded.

"What do you have to discuss?" Ruthie asked reentering the kitchen.

"Martin just told me of the party that's tomorrow night. Your father and I will have to discuss it but I think something can be arranged." Ruthies' eyes lit up.

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" Ruthie hugged her mother.

"Don't thank me yet. Martin do you think you can finish your report a little later. I need you guys to set the table for dinner."

"Yeah sure." Martin saved his work and closed up his laptop. As he brought all his research up to his room Ruthie started setting the table.

Later that night there was a knock on Ruthie's door. "Come in!"

Martin poked his head into the room. "I finally finished my project. Can you read it to make sure it all fits together?"

"Yeah sure." Ruthie put down her pencil and Martin came in and handed her the report and sat on her bed.

After skimming all seven pages she looked over at Martin. "This is really good. You'll get an 'A' for sure!" Martin got up and gave Ruthie a big hug.

"I really couldn't have done it without you." He let her go and stepped away. Ruthie looked away from him and started fidgeting with the papers on her desk to hide her blush.

"I'm sure you could have. I just kept an eye on your data and made sure you were headed in the right direction"

"I still couldn't have done it with out you."

"Okay, okay I guess you couldn't…cause everyone knows that I'm the best." Ruthie sighed over-dramatically. Martin burst out laughing and threw one of Ruthies' pillows at her. "Hey I just saved your butt you know!"

"Yeah what ever! It's getting late. I need to get some sleep…you know get my beauty rest." Ruthie rolled her eyes.

"Like sleep will help you with that!"

"Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"Yeah well you deserved it…now get out of my room!" Ruthie laughed as she kicked Martin out of her room and got ready for bed. As she drifted off to sleep she thought of how her night turned out and how grateful she truly was to have a guy like Martin in her life…even if he was only her best friend.

Martin's Room

As Martin lay in his bed that night he thought of how much he enjoyed Ruthie's company over the past few days and how much she meant to him. He knew that she was supposed to be like a little sister to him but he didn't want that. He wanted to be her friend, besides he knew that she already had two big brothers and knew she wanted friend more then another protective older 'brother.'

He would always be protective of her even after his dad comes back, of that he was sure. He would make sure that she would never get hurt…well if he could help it of course. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he had these weird feelings for Ruthie. They weren't bad just confusing. He didn't really know how to explain them and he wasn't sure if he was ready to explain them, even to himself…

A/N: So sorry for a long absence this once just taken me a little longer to write. Keep the reviews coming and thanks everyone for the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of 7th Heaven so don't sue me. I only own my plot and all the characters you don't recognize. Also the italics in the story are people's thoughts. TAR

Chapter 5

The day dragged on and on. Ruthie kept a steady eye on the clock. Every minute felt like an eternity. She just couldn't wait for the final bell to ring and for her to be set free for a glorious week of Spring Break. And the party…she hoped that her parents would allow her and Martin to go to the party.

"Ruthie calm down the day is almost over." Martin said at lunch that afternoon.

"Yeah well I just want to get home. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" Ruthie got up and threw the rest of her lunch away.

"No there's not. I can't wait either but come on we got like 3 more hours left so we just have to deal." The lunch bell rang and everyone started leaving the cafeteria. "Meet me at the car after school."

"I'll be there."

Later that night

"Do you think it's okay for Ruthie to go to this party?" Annie asked Eric after she relayed what Martin told her.

"Yes. Martin will be there to look after her, and both of them are responsible. They'll have to be home by eleven though, no exceptions."

"Yes!" Ruthie exclaimed from her hidden spot on the stairs. She turned and ran up the stairs to go tell Martin.

"Martin open up!" Ruthie yelled from the other side of Martin's bedroom door. Martin looked damn good when he opened the door, Ruthie had to catch her breath.

"What's the matter?" Martin looked at her concerned. Ruthie calmed down long enough to spit out what she went up there to say in the first place.

"They're letting us go!…or at least me. You could probably have gone anyways but who cares! They're actually letting me go!" Ruthie said happily. Ruthie's smile was so contagious, Martin broke out into a huge grin.

"That's great Ruthie! Go get ready and I'll meet you down stairs in half an hour." Ruthie hugged him excitedly and ran up to her room to get ready. Martin shut his door and sighed. This was going to be an interesting evening. He didn't mind bringing Ruthie along, in fact he couldn't wait to be 'alone' with her with out her over protective parents around. He just wanted to be able to hang out with Ruthie and have a good time. Maybe he was starting to have feelings for her…well he knew he had feelings for her, but he just didn't know how deep those feelings went or even if they would be reciprocated. He was still so confused with everything. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with Ruthie but he also didn't want to miss out on being with someone that he really liked. He sighed once more and finished getting ready.

Ruthie's Room

Ruthie looked for the perfect outfit to wear. She didn't want to get to dressed up but she didn't want to look like a little kid either. She found a nice pair of jeans and a red shirt that looked really good together. She put on some perfume and some chap stick. Her hair was in a simple ponytail. She didn't like the idea of having to get all dolled up to impress people. She looked at herself once more before heading to meet Martin downstairs.

"Does this look suitable?" Ruthie asked her mother when she came down the stairs. Annie looked over her daughter and nodded.

"You look great. Don't forget you have to be home by eleven." Ruthie smiled and waited in the living room for Martin.

"Let's go." Ruthie turned her head to the sound of Martin's voice. She shook her head, she didn't even hear him enter the room. Ruthie grabbed her jacket and headed to the door.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" Ruthie called before walking outside. The warm wind hit her face and she smiled. "It's so nice out tonight. Let's just walk to the party."

"Okay." Martin shoved his hands in his pockets and walked next to Ruthie. "How was your day?"

"Not bad but I just wanted it to get over so that I could go to the party. I really hope Melody goes though cause I don't want to be alone." Martin put a comforting arm around Ruthie's shoulder and pulled her to him.

"Don't worry about that. I'll be around so if you need anything just ask." Martin let her go as they reached the Cordon's doorstep. "Are you ready to attend your first 'high school' party?" Ruthie nodded.

"Lets get this party started!"

__

A/N: Okay this is by far the worst chapter in the world….so don't really flame me for it…cause I know its bad. I just wanted them to get to the party. That's coming up in the next chapter. I've just had a lot to do with the end of the semester and exams coming up. R& R so I can get my spirits up to continue writing. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, your comments mean so much to me TAR


	6. Chapter 6

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of 7th Heaven so don't sue me. I only own my plot and all the characters you don't recognize. Also the italics in the story are people's thoughts. This chapter gets a little out of hand that's why I rated this story T. TAR

Chapter 6

Martin rung the doorbell and looked over at Ruthie once more before Brandon Cordon answered the door. "Come on in Martin. Who's this?" Brandon looked Ruthie over and grinned. Ruthie brushed of his glances and walked into the house.

"That's Ruthie Camden. You know Rev. Camden's daughter so don't even think about it." Martin walked past Brandon and joined Ruthie in the living room.

"I'm gonna grab some water. You want me to grab you one too?" Ruthie nodded and sat down on a sofa between two couples that were in a heavy make-out session. Martin came up behind the couch and handed her a bottle of unopened water.

"Thanks. This isn't some sort of make out party is it?" Martin looked at her then over at the kids on each side of her.

"Nah. You'll get these kids at almost any high school party but there will be music in a little bit."

Martin didn't disappoint. Five minutes later music was blasting through the entire house. "See I told you!" Martin saw some of his friends from the baseball team, including Mac, and headed over to see them. Ruthie looked around the room hoping to find someone that she knew. She was still hoping that Melody would show up.

"Hey Ruthie….right?" Brandon asked sitting next to Ruthie. Ruthie nodded, not even trying to speak over the loud music. "How do you like your first High School party so far?"

"It's good…wait how'd you know it was my first?" Ruthie looked him over carefully. There was something about him that made her uneasy.

"Oh I could just tell by the way that your by yourself. Wanna dance?" A new song started up and Brandon helped Ruthie up. After dancing for about ten minutes Brandon went to get them something to drink.

"Having fun?" Ruthie turned around to see Martin.

"Yeah. I've been hanging out with Brandon, he seems really nice." Martin's expression changed from carefree to worry. "What's wrong Martin?"

"Just be careful Ruthie…" Before Martin could say anymore Brandon came back with two glasses of coke. He handed one to Ruthie. Ruthie just looked at it and made it look like she took a sip…in reality she could smell the alcohol and didn't want to drink it.

"What's up Martin? Enjoying yourself?" Brandon took a sip of his 'coke' and put a possessive arm around Ruthie. She wanted to gag.

"Yeah I am. Ruthie wanna dance?" Ruthie's eyes lit up. _Not only will I be able to dance with Martin…I'll be able to get away from this creep. _Ruthie untangled herself from Brandon's grip and walked to the dance floor, which was actually the middle of the living room, and started dancing with Martin.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I just wanted to warn you to be careful where he's concerned " Ruthie looked at him, a bit confused.

"Why, what's the matter with him?" _I wish could just make something up so that she could stay by my side the rest of the night, but if I lie and she finds out she'll never want to speak to me again...then how am I gonna be able to tell her how much I like her? _Martin was brought back to earth when he felt Ruthie's arms go around his neck as a slow song came on. _Since when do they play slow songs at a party? Oh well…I'm definitely not complaining. _"Martin, your ignoring the question."

"What huh? Sorry." Ruthie wondered what Martin was so caught up in thinking but didn't want to pry. She liked being able to be close to Martin and not having to worry what her family would think. It was her own private time just to be with him. "He's just not the right kind of guy for you. I could tell by your expressions that you weren't interested in him when he had his arm around you."

"Yeah I think he's kind of a creep, but this is his party so I have to be nice."

The song ended and they reluctantly broke apart. "Just be careful okay?"

Ruthie smiled her coy smile and responded, "I'm ALWAYS' careful." She laughed and went to talk to some friends that had just arrived.

Around ten thirty Martin went looking for Ruthie. He knew she had to be home soon so he just wanted to warn her about the time. He searched the entire first floor for her and still had no luck. _Where the heck is she?_ He headed up the stairs to where he knew a lot of people would be hanging out. He walked over to where he heard a bunch of laughter. He opened the door and found Brandon, Ruthie, and two other people that he didn't recognize all sitting around the room. Aromas of marijuana and alcohol permeated the room.

Martin entered the room and stood in front of Ruthie. "Come on Ruthie, we have to head back. It's almost eleven."

"Okay," She said laughing and untangling herself from Brandon's side. Brandon grabbed her arm fiercely.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked harshly. Ruthie looked at him.

"Home. I have to be back by eleven. That was the agreement to let me come here. Now let me go!" Martin was right there by her side.

"Let her go Brandon. I told you not to touch her." Martin went to loosen Brandon's grip but he let her hand go, cowering like the little baby he really was. "Come on Ruthie."

As they walked home neither of them looked at the other. Martin could not stand the silence any longer, he spoke first. " He didn't hurt you did he?"

"What oh no, I'm fine. He tried to get me to drink and smoke but I refused." They now were back at the Camden house but not close enough so that Eric and Annie, and probably even Lucy, couldn't spy on them. "I could have handled the situation myself you know. Now he's probably gonna try and beat you up or something…" He gave her an incredulous look. "Hey I said try didn't I?" They both burst out laughing.

"I really did otherwise have a good time Martin, thanks for looking after me though." She kissed his cheek and went into her house leaving a blushing Martin outside. He smiled to himself and walked into the garage apartment and shut the door.

__

A/n: I know another short chapter but I just needed to get this out. I hope you all like it and will continue to R&R. Thanks for everyone who's stuck with me and kept my spirts up….this chapter is for you! TAR


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of 7th Heaven so don't sue me. I only own my plot and all the characters you don't recognize. Also the italics in the story are people's thoughts. TAR_

Chapter 7

The next day Ruthie got up and walked down the stairs, checking to see if anyone was up. It was Saturday and the first official day of spring break. She didn't really get much sleep the night before but knew if she tried to go back to bed she'd never sleep tonight. She went back up to her room and shut the door. She went to the closet and pulled out a light gray sweater and a pair of black sweats.

After getting taking a shower and getting dressed Ruthie headed back downstairs. By this time everyone else was up. Lucy was feeding Savannah and the twins. "Where's mom?"

"She had to go to the store to pick something up for the church dinner tomorrow." Ruthie nodded and sat down at the table next to Sam.

"So how was the party last night?" Lucy asked. Ruthie knew that Lucy would be the one to pry the minute she got a chance.

"It was just fine. Everything was just fine." Ruthie didn't mention all the drugs and alcohol that was around at the party but she didn't think that it was an important subject.

"So any cute boys?" Ruthie just shrugged and took an apple from a bowl of fruit that was placed in the middle of the table.

"There were some but none that really interested me." She didn't want to tell her about how she and Martian danced and how good she felt being in his arms.

"I have to go, I'm meeting Melody at the Promenade. We're gonna go play some pool, maybe get something to eat-" Lucy looked her over, trying to see if Ruthie was telling the truth. "Don't worry I asked mom if it was alright last weekend. I'll talk to you later, I should be home around four." Ruthie patted the top of her brothers heads and walked out the door, looking at the garage apartment to see if there were any signs that Martin was up. There was not a light on anywhere.

Melody was already waiting for Ruthie when she entered the pool hall. "So how was the party last night?"

"It was okay, you should have been there though. I thought you were coming with me?"

"I was going to go but then my mom told me I couldn't go cause I had to watch my sister while she went out with her stupid boyfriend. So tell me all about it…did you meet any hot guys?"

Ruthie told her of Brandon Cordon and how much of a jerk he was. "I'm glad that Martin was there to help you out, not that you couldn't handle it on your own." She added after Ruthie gave her a mean glare.

"Come on are we gonna play or not?" Ruthie went and got them a pool table and racked up. After the third game Ruthie looked up and saw Martin come in with his friend Justin.

_Oh great, just what I need._ Ruthie thought. Justin noticed them first and nudged Martin. He glanced over to where they were playing.

"Hey I didn't know you two were going to be here." Martin said walking up to them with Justin in tow.

"Yeah we got here like 2 hours ago. Do you guys want to join us?" Melody asked. Justin racked up the balls in answer.

"Boys against girls?" Ruthie asked looking straight at Martin.

"How about me and Justin against you and Martin?" Melody said knowing her friends obsession with Martin.

"That's fine with me." Martin said looking back at Ruthie.

Ruthie checked her watch about an hour later and noticed it was about a quarter to four. "Crap I gotta get going. I told Lucy I would be back at four. Melody I'll call you later."

Melody nodded.

"Justin it was really nice seeing you again." Ruthie grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

"Hey Ruthie wait up!" Someone yelled as Ruthie was about to turn the corner. She instantly knew who it was. She'd know that voice anywhere. It was the voice of the one that's been causing the butterflies in the pit of her stomach for the past few months.

"What's the matter Martin?" Martin caught up with her and Ruthie stopped and turned to face her best guy friend.

"Nothing, I just got tired of the game." They started walking back to the house. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" They walked up to the porch and Ruthie opened the door and let Martin walk in first.

No one was around and Ruthie thought that was extremely strange. Ruthie sat down on the couch and Martin followed suit, looking at Ruthie. Martin got this strange look upon his face as he stared at Ruthie. _Man I just totally got the urge to kiss her….where on earth did that come from?_

"So have you decided yet?"

"Um….what?" Now Martin started to sweat. He didn't want her to know of his feeling, at least not yet, not when he wasn't totally sure of them himself.

"The movie…What were you thinking of?" _Definitely not me_, she thought somewhat bitterly.

"Nothing…What ever you want to pick is fine with me." Ruthie went to the entertainment center and picked out a movie grinning and made sure that Martin couldn't see which one she picked. "What are you putting in?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Ruthie put the DVD in the player and hid the box so that he couldn't read it. Ruthie sat down and pushed play on the remote. The screen came up and Ruthie forgot there were no sneak previews and the menu screen came into view.

"Oh man! Never Been Kissed! This movie is so girly!" Martin groaned but inwardly he smiled to himself. He liked the idea of watching a romantic movie with Ruthie.

Martin looked over at Ruthie more times then the actual movie. She looked so sweet and beautiful. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he thought she'd think he was crazy.

"Martin why do you keep looking at me? You're supposed to be getting tortured by having to watch this fluffy movie." Ruthie scolded then laughed. Martin smiled. He had to do it…This was the perfect time to tell her how he feels.

"Ruthie I…"

A/N: Hahaha…cliffhanger….sorry its been so long I hope you like this chapter. TAR

TAR my penname's initials.


End file.
